


Birthday Surprises

by gloamings, tonystarksass



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, my babies are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloamings/pseuds/gloamings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksass/pseuds/tonystarksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets Pepper an interesting gift for her birthday — and the next year, Pepper counters with an equally interesting one for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pepper's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexaNDYE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/gifts).



> A birthday fic for the lovely, beautiful, ever-so-charming Alexa ([tripnskip](http://tripnskip.tumblr.com/)) who always graces us with such lovely fics! Happy (belated) birthday :-*

Of all the birthday surprises she’d expected from Tony, this — shockingly — hadn’t crossed her mind.

“Why is our living room covered in a thousand cardboard boxes?” she calls out, carefully navigating through the maze of boxes after returning home from work an hour early.

“You’ll see,” she hears from around the corner; when she finally sees Tony’s face, he’s absolutely beaming. That’s never a good sign.

“Tony,” she says warningly. The last thing she needs is a thousand baby chicks. Or a thousand of anything, really, it’s hard enough for her to keep their newly rebuilt Malibu home clean as it is.

“Just open one!” He’s bouncing on his toes in excitement.

She sighs, gives him a little smile, and reaches down to pop open one of the boxes. Inside, she finds about ten smaller boxes, all labeled…

“Condoms?” she says with a burst of laughter. “Are… are all these boxes —?”

“Yep,” Tony nods vigorously, obviously very pleased with himself, “every single one of them.”

She shakes her head, still laughing. “How many are there total?”

“At least three hundred and sixty-five,” he says with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows, impressed with how smooth he thinks he’s being.

“One for each day of the year,” she says, realizing just how much of a dork her husband is.

“That’s the idea,” he counters, still beaming at her.

“Are you saying you only want to fuck once a day from now on?” she asks him, raising an eyebrow.

His face drops a little, “Of course not, baby, you know I —”

“We don’t even use condoms half the time!” she reminds him.

“Okay. Point taken,” he’s looking crestfallen now.

She slowly picks her way across the room to him, where he’s crossed his arms and pouted his lips in defeat. She places the box of condoms in her hand down on the ground and wriggles her way into his embrace.

“It was a very sweet gift, honey,” she says, pecking him on the cheek, “thank you.”

Tony scoffs, “But you _ruined_ it with all your,” he raises his hands up to do finger-quotes, “‘logic’.”

“How can I ever make it up to you?” she purrs into his ear.

She feels Tony tighten his embrace, letting out a groan as she kisses his ear and along his jaw.

“Just one thing,” he practically growls, “let’s forget the condoms for right now.”


	2. Tony's Birthday

Tony takes a deep breath and checks himself over in the mirror one last time. Tux looks good, hair looks better, goatee looks sharp. Pepper….is nowhere to be seen.

He glances at his phone one more time: no missed calls. It’s 7:58. Pepper had told him to be ready by 8 for his “birthday surprise,” but gave no other hints besides telling him to dress in his nicest tuxedo.

Ten more minutes pass and he’s getting anxious. He paces around their bedroom, waiting for Pep to call him or walk through the door or drop through the ceiling or _something_ , what the hell is this surprise?

He turns around and gasps — there she is. She’s standing in the doorway to their bedroom, wearing a stunningly red dress (he loves it when she wears red) with two long slits exposing her even longer legs (he might have to sit down), accented with an elaborate gold necklace (red _and_ gold? His heart might stop).

“Happy birthday, Tony.”

She saunters towards him, and the way her legs look when she walks in that dress should be illegal.

“I don’t want to sound like a cheesy romance movie —” he purses his lips in a smirk, eyeing her up and down, “— but you look gorgeous.”

She reaches out to straighten his tie, “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Tony runs a hand from Pepper’s shoulder down her arm, gently taking her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing each of her knuckles. 

“So,” he mumbles against her skin, “is you in this dress my birthday surprise?”

“Not quite,” she says with a chuckle.

He pulls away from her hand and gives her a quizzical look.

As a response, Pepper reaches into her gold clutch (more gold!) and pulls out a long, rectangular present. It almost looks like a jewelry box.

“Did you get me a diamond necklace, Mrs. Stark?” Tony jokes, taking the present from her and unwrapping it slowly.

Noticeably, Pepper doesn’t respond. When Tony looks up at her, there are tears shining in her eyes and her mouth is turned up in the most delicate smile.

Tony watches her closely as he pulls the box out of its wrapping and pops it open. Looking down, he sees not a diamond necklace but —

“Is this…” he says slowly, “a pregnancy test?”

Pepper nods, a couple of tears spilling from her eyes, biting her lip as her smile widens.

Tony pulls it out of the box and holds it up close to his face so he can read the dim display. Two pink lines. The realization hits him like a wave crashing onto a beach.

“You’re… you’re… we’re —”

“You’re going to be a father, Mr. Stark,” Pepper says shakily, absolutely overflowing with emotion, pulling Tony into a tight hug. He returns her embrace eagerly, holding her to him. And it’s not just Pepper, he thinks, it’s their new little baby, too. A few happy tears of his own start to fall in spite of himself.

They stand there for a while, just holding each other, laughing and crying, Tony petting the back of Pepper’s head every now and then.

“So much for all those condoms, huh?” he says with a chuckle against her neck.


End file.
